Go With No Regrets
by Sansoris
Summary: It would be the trip of a lifetime, as said by all the major publications. Newspapers across the globe were raving about the maiden voyage of The Titanic. EsmexCarlisle chaptered fic. No Edward, no Bella, no Jacob.


**A/N: **So yeah. I know Esme wasn't turned into a vampire until 19**21**, and Alice sometime in the 1920's, both practically ten years **after** our story takes place (yes, I looked the dates up XD Took me forever to find too, like you would not even _believe_). But, anyway :/ Just deal with it. Please?

**IMPORTANT~:** I also changed Alice's backstory a bit ^^; Now, she's a vegetarian vampire out on her own, and will **later** join the Cullen family. Things work better like this. Trust me.

So far, I'm only including Esme, Carlisle, and Alice in this story. Subject to change though, but not likely. Really not likely.

First chapter = TWO WHOLE PAGES IN WORD~! ...fail, I know. Others **will be longer**. I promise :D

It would be the trip of a lifetime, as said by all the major publications. Newspapers across the globe were raving about the maiden voyage of The Titanic. Everyone who was anyone was going to board that ship.

"Esme," a young man sitting at a small table (scattered with papers, amidst books and magazines, strewn a bit to make room for _breathing_ space) said, looking up from his book.

"Hm?" Esme replied with an innocent smile, her eyebrows raising with interest.

"You've talked nonstop about that boat,"

"Ship," the petite woman interjected.

Acknowledging, but not skipping a beat, the man continued, "for weeks. What is so special about it? It's just a," pausing for

dramatic

effect, "ship," he concluded.

"Carlisle!" The woman exclaimed in the most perturbed voice she could muster, making her way to stand by her partner, "I dearly wish to go! They say it's a once in a lifetime experience, you know." With that, they let fell into a quiet fit of giggles, Esme leaning down to let her lips graze Carlisle's, only having his meet her halfway there.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Are you sure about this?" They were standing out in the morning air (morning **sun** more like it. They had been wise to wear hats and covering clothes), awaiting entrance to the grand vessle.

"Of course I am," Esme replied with a firm tone, a small smile gracing her features.

"Esme," Carlisle lowered his voice, just loud enough for her ears only. "Out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded with humans?" the last of the statement grew harsh, blurted with an urgency in it's words.

She paused, her smile fading. "You don't trust me?"

"No! Wait, yes! I mean, of course I **do**, how could you think I didn't? I was just... worried for-,"

"For the humans?" a hint of annoyance to her words.

"For you! I want this trip to be amazing for you," at that, he pulled Esme close, "I want it to be perfect."

A large grin found it's way onto Esme's lips. Wrapping her arms around the neck of her love, she cheerfully admitted, "Everything I do with you is. Every moment we spend together is-" silenced by a kiss, _perfect_, is left unsaid, but felt nonetheless.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

At promptly twelve o'clock, the first-class passengers were ushered onto the viewing decks, to wave farewell to their family, friends, loved ones, lovers, their **all**, for most (what they were unbeknownst to) was for the last time. As they boarded, Carlisle and Esme passed a pixie-like girl with the strangest hair. She had stopped walking altogether, as if blanking out.

The people around them were blurting out obscenities at her. Once they passed, Carlisle turned his head, just in time to see her come back. Their eyes caught. Gold eyes, dazzling features, _one of us_, the revelation shocking Carlisle enough to gasp aloud. Then the girl smiled at him, not a wicked smile, but a pitying smile, her eyes sad, announcing to all in a foreboding tone, "Go with no regrets."

She began to walk with the crowd, all of them ascending to the indestructible giant.

Irony is a cruel thing.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

End of Chapter One

:D Review if you have time, please ^__^


End file.
